PAST PRESENT FUTURE
by Haechanie
Summary: Menjadi orangtua tunggal tidaklah mudah. Bagi Haechan, Ibunya adalah yang terbaik. [Kids: Haechan, Maark, Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle, Jisung, Renjung; Parents: Hyung Line] FAMILY ROMANCE NCT
1. Chapter PROLOG

"BUKA SIALAN!"

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

Umpatan kasar juga dobrakan keras dari sebuah bilik toilet terdengar menggema. Di dalamnya, seorang anak laki-laki dengan baju seragam penuh cairan lengket yang tak lain adalah telur menendang pintu besi bilik itu dengan begitu brutal. Namun kekuatannya seperti tidak berguna, pintu itu tetap kokoh tertutup.

"HAHAHA…. RASAKAN! BIAR SAJA IBUMU YANG JALANG ITU KHAWATIR KARENA ANAK TERCINTANYA TIDAK PULANG KE RUMAH"

Bukannya membantu membuka pintu bilik, empat orang anak laki-laki berseragam sama tertawa begitu keras sambil memegang perut. Salah satunya berucap demikian, sorot penuh kebencian tercetak jelas di iris hitamnya.

"IBUKU TIDAK JALANG!"

Kini, genangan air mata mengumpul perlahan. Anak laki-laki itu –Haechan mengusap kasar air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya menetes tanpa seizinnya. Ia tidak akan menangis. Ia tidak sudi harus menangis karena mereka. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Haechan kalah dan tampak tidak berguna. Mereka akan semakin menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Oh ya? JALANG mana yang mau mengaku kalau dirinya JALANG"

Haechan memejamkan mata, menahan gejolak amarah yang kembali naik akibat ucapan salah satu teman sekelasnya itu. Ia memilih kembali menendang pintu, berharap pintu sialan ini akan terbuka.

"Kajja! Biarkan saja tikus got itu kedinginan di dalam"

Mata Haechan terbelalak lebar. _Sial!_

"BUKA! BUKA JENO –YA! KUBILANG BUKA PINTUNYA!"

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

Haechan menendang pintu berkali-kali sampai kedua kakinya sakit. Kelelahan, ia memilih berhenti melakukan hal tersebut dan duduk di atas closet. Ia mengambil shower yang tergantung di dinding dan mulai menyiram rambutnya yang sangat lengket. Aroma amis seketika menguar memenuhi bilik kamar. Haechan mual seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa…" gumam Haechan "Tidak bau kok" ucapnya mensugesti diri sendiri.

Haechan melepas seragam atasnya lalu kembali menyalakan shower dan membasahi tubuhnya. Cairan lengket perlahan turun dan bergerak perlahan menuju saluran pembuangan. Badan Haechan lebih bersih meski bau amis masih tercium jelas.

Ia kembali duduk dan terdiam. Sedikit menggigil karena hari sudah mulai sore. Netranya menerawang langit-langit, senyum ibunya terukir manis disana. Ia ikut tersenyum.

"Ibu…. Ibu tidak jalang…."

Ucapan lirih itu terdengar menyakitkan. Ketika air mata itu turun begitu saja, Haechan tidak menghapusnya. Ia membiarkan buliran bening itu mengalir sesuka hati.

"Ibu … hiks… Ibu…adalah orang terhebat dalam hidupku…" Haechan mulai menangis.

"Ibuku tidak jalang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Langkahnya menggema sangat keras di lorong yang sepi. Maklum, ini sudah sore. Siswa lain yang tidak punya kepentingan di sekolah pasti sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Mark mengatur nafasnya yang berat akibat berlarian selama setengah jam ini. Ia kembali menempelkan ponsel putih miliknya ke telinga. Berdecak kesal ketika operator yang menjawab, bukan si empunya ponsel.

Ia kembali berlari, kali ini tujuannya adalah kelas seseorang yang ia cari. Manik matanya menyisir ruang kelas yang sepi, ia hampir saja berbalik untuk pergi saat ekor matanya menangkap tas ransel yang sangat dihafalnya.

"Ya Tuhan… Kau dimana Haechan –ah?"

Mark mengusak surainya kasar. Ia menyesal meninggalkan Haechan seorang diri. Harusnya tadi ia ajak saja adik kelasnya itu untuk menemaninya berlatih. Kalau begini, Mark sendiri yang bingung mencari keberadaan Haechan.

Ada satu tempat yang belum Mark datangi, kamar mandi kecil di pojok dekat kantin sekolah. Mustahil sebenarnya jika Haechan menggunakan kamar mandi tersebut, jaraknya terlalu jauh dan ada banyak kamar mandi lain yang lebih dekat dari ruang kelasnya. Mengabaikan kemustahilan itu, Mark kembali berlari.

"Haechan –ah kau di dalam?"

Mark sangsi sebenarnya Haechan berada disini, kamar mandi ini sangat gelap. Lampunya saja mati hingga tempat ini terkesan menyeramkan. Mana mau anak seperti Haechan kesini, dia kan penakut.

Mark mengernyitkan kening. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar isakan lirih dari salah satu bilik. Ia melangkahkan kaki, mendekat ke sumber suara yang semakin jelas. Seseorang sedang menangis di dalam sana. Ia ragu sebenarnya, sedikit berprasangka mungkin saja itu salah satu hantu penunggu toilet.

"Haechan –ah itu kau?" teriak Mark lagi memastikan.

"MARK HYUNG?"

Rasa lega yang tak bisa dijelaskan membuat Mark mengulum senyum. Ia memutar kenop untuk membuka pintu, namun tidak berhasil. Otak cerdasnya segera menangkap situasi yang ada, jelas sekali Haechan dikunci dari luar. Mark bersyukur kunci itu menempel pada kenop sehingga ia tidak perlu mendobrak pintu.

"Jesus… Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Raut khawatir tidak bisa Mark sembunyikan. Ia melepas jas sekolahnya dan memakaikannya pada Haechan karena anak itu tidak memakai apapun pada bagian atas tubuhnya. Bibirnya membiru dan tubuhnya tidak berhenti menggigil. Mark yakin anak itu pasti sudah lama berada disini.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Mark. Rahangnya mengeras sampai urat lehernya menonjol. Rasanya ia ingin memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang menyakiti Haechan.

"T -tidak ada hyung…." Balas Haechan. Ia memilih untuk menggerakkan kakinya yang terasa kaku. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhuyung. Untung saja Mark cepat menangkapnya, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Mark hyung…." Panggil Haechan. "Bisakah kau mengambilkan celana cadangan yang berada di lokerku? Aku tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ibu akan khawatir"

Mark menghela nafas. Ia kesal karena Haechan terkesan menutup diri darinya. Namun Mark memilih menurut. "Kau ganti saja di dalam mobilku. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin kedinginan disini" katanya mutlak.

Dengan satu gerakan, ia menggendong Haechan. Mengabaikan Haechan yang meronta karena takut celananya yang basah akan membuat kotor seragam yang ia kenakan. Belum lagi aroma Haechan yang persis telur. Tapi Mark tidak peduli.

"Mark hyung…."

"Heum?"

"Ibuku tidak jalang kan, hyung?"

Mark berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap Haechan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mark.

"Ibu satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang-orang menyakitinya."

Mark terdiam, ia melanjutkan langkah. Bukan berarti Mark tidak mendengarkan. Ia hanya ingin Haechan bercerita sampai beban di hatinya menghilang.

"Apa salah kalau aku cuma punya Ibu?" Suara Haechan bergetar meski ia mati-matian menahannya. "Aku memang tidak punya ayah…" Kali ini Haechan benar-benar menangis.

"Tapi Ibu sudah menjadi Ibu sekaligus Ayahku… Hiks…. Bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa mengatakan dia jalang, hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG END**

* * *

Jadi ini FF yang kemarin aku ceritakan. Genrenya masih HURT COMFORT. Tapi sorry aku nggak akan bikin adegan sedih atau Haechan yang menderita disini. Sudah cukup di FF Hurt Me aja dia menderita.

Buat yang masih nggak tau siapa tokoh Ibu disini, ditunggu ya.

Tolong jangan dilihat scene sedihnya, tapi diresapi aja kata-katanya. Kita kebanyaakan baca romace tapi jarang 'ngeh' sama tema yang family gitu.

So, bisakah kalian kasih aku pendapat tentang orangtua tunggal?

Aku rada miris aja sih sebenrnya, karena aku punya temen yang dia tinggal berdua sama ibunya. Orang yg gakenal deket sama dia, selalu bilang kalo ibunya nakal hanya karena profesinya sebagai penyanyi dangdut. Sedih sih jadinya, padahal jadi orangtua tunggal kan susah. Hidupin anak di jaman sekarang butuh banyak perjuangan. Kenapa orang-orang masih sering negatif thinking.

.

.

Jangan lupa review ya...

.

 **KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCK!**


	2. CHAPTER 1

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar sampai ke dalam?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepala, ia tersenyum tipis pada Mark yang menatapnya khawatir. "Tidak usah hyung. Lebih baik hyung segera pulang, kurasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." ucapnya.

Mark mengangguk maklum. Ia melepaskan seatbelt Haechan yang masih terpasang, namun anak laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak. "Haechan –ah….." panggilnya. Mark menggaruk pipinya canggung, sedikit menggigit bibir lalu berucap "Apa kau sudah punya jawaban soal pertanyaanku kemarin?"

Seketika muka Haechan memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana Mark memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih laki-laki itu. Haechan bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. Ini cinta pertamanya, ia tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

 _Baiklah_

Masa hanya seperti itu? Kening Haechan mengerut, merangkai kata lain yang lebih pantas.

 _Oke sekarang kita pacaran ya_

Aduh masa begitu sih.

 _Iya aku juga mau menjadi kekasihmu, prince_

Hoek! Haechan ingin muntah menyadari betapa konyol dirinya. Ini salah Mark yang menyebutnya princess kemarin.

Haechan jadi kesal sendiri. Tinggal menjawab 'iya' apa susahnya. Ia kan juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti Mark. Ia menyesal tidak pernah mengikuti saran Jaemin yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti kencan buta. Sekarang ia baru sadar betapa kuper dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Haechan, Mark yang sedari tadi mengamati perubahan raut anak itu menyesal telah bertanya. Bisa saja Haechan memang belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya dan berpikir bagaimana cara menolaknya secara halus.

"Ah.. K –kalau kau memang belum siap menjawabnya tidak masalah kok" ucap Mark. Ia salah tingkah saat Haechan menatapnya dengan raut yang tidak terbaca. Jantung Mark seperti Marathon rasanya saat dipandangi netra bening itu.

"Ya sudah, masuklah ke dalam dan segera i– "

 _ **CUP**_

Hening–

Suara air conditioner terdengar nyaring. Baik Mark maupun Haechan tidak ada yang bersuara. Mark sampai menahan nafas, ia meraba pipinya yang baru saja ditempeli secara kilat oleh bibir Haechan.

Lembut… Kenyal… Astaga ya Lord…..

Mark tersenyum sangat lebar, tulang pipinya naik beberapa centi. Segalanya berubah menjadi hati merah muda di matanya.

"Jadi kita resmi sekarang?" cicitnya. Ia menatap Haechan yang menunduk. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya. _Manis_ , batin Mark. Tidak sadar bahwa pipinya sendiri juga sudah berubah warna sama seperti Haechan.

Haechan yang sejak tadi merutuki diri sendiri mendongak, ia mengangguk samar. Melihat senyum di wajah Mark membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ia takut tadi kalau Mark tiba-tiba ilfil akibat kecupan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Haechan sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ia punya sifat seagressif ini. Kalau Jaemin tahu, pasti sahabatnya itu sudah mengoloknya habis-habisan.

"Terimakasih atas jawabanmu. Selamat istirahat, sayang"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Haechan tergesa membuka pintu mobil, tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama dengan laki-laki itu. Segala yang keluar dari bibir Mark membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Hati-hati ya Mark hyung" ucapnya lalu berlari menuju rumah. Haechan tidak menoleh lagi, ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Setelah yakin Haechan masuk ke dalam rumah. Mark membanting dahinya di atas setir. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, ia tersenyum sendiri persis seperti orang idiot.

"Sial! Haechan manis sekali…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras membuat orang-orang berlarian menuju tempat yang teduh. Beberapa memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda di café-café yang menjual makanan dan minuman hangat. Maklum, sekarang waktunya orang pulang dari bekerja, mereka pasti juga butuh asupan makanan di tengah tubuh yang kelelahan.

Seorang pria menepuk pundaknya yang basah akibat terkena air hujan. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuh supaya air hujan yang terjatuh dari atap Café tempat ia berdiri tidak membuatnya semakin basah.

Ten menyesal tidak membawa payung, kalau begini ia jadi tidak bisa pergi ke halte yang berada di seberang jalan. Dia ingin menerobos hujan, tapi satu tangannya yang membawa bungkusan makanan akan basah jika ia nekat melakukannya.

"Menunggu hujan reda?"

Suara di sebelahnya membuat pria itu menoleh. Ia membungkuk lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ne, sajangnim." balasnya singkat. Ia kembali melihat halte yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah saja dari tempatnya. Bibirnya mengerecut kesal saat bis yang akan membawanya pulang terlihat melaju pelan menembus hujan.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Yuta saja kalau kita berada di luar kantor." Balas seseorang bernama Yuta itu. "Ayo kuantar saja, sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat" tambahnya lagi.

Ten buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Saja –Yuta ssi… Aku bisa pulang naik bis…"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi?" Yuta berdecak kesal, ditatapnya pria mungil yang menolak ajakannya barusan. "Ayolah Ten~ kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Jangan hanya karena kau bekerja di perusahaanku lalu kau harus bersikap seformal itu. Aku geli rasanya….."

Ten memutar bola matanya kesal. Hilang sudah sikap sopannya tadi, ia memandang Yuta yang masih memberinya puppy eyes. "Ck! Katanya kau 'sang namja'… Mana mungkin sang namja merengek seperti bayi begitu" jawabnya sakartis. "Cepat bawa mobilmu kesini….."

Seketika senyum Yuta merekah.

"Siap kapten!"

Ia memberi pose hormat lalu beranjak untuk mengambil mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Tidak sadar, bahwa ada seseorang yang terluka melihat pemandangan itu. Seseorang yang berdiri mematung dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Tersenyum pedih sebelum sebuah seringai tercetak kecil di bibirnya.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang begitu hening. Tetesan bening sesekali turun membasahi lantai. Setelah berada di depan kamar bernomor 603, langkah kaki itu berhenti. Dibukanya pintu putih dengan pelan.

Tatapan yang tadinya penuh amarah itu melembut saat menatap sosok lemah yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati seorang pria yang masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Eomma…." Panggilnya lirih.

Pemilik langkah kaki itu –Jeno mendudukkan diri di kursi yang memang tersedia diamping tempat tidur.

"Bangunlah…."

Diraihnya tangan kurus yang terpasang selang infus dan tampak sedikit membengkak. Tanda bahwa tangan itu sudah lama tidak digerakkan.

"Eomma….." setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku rindu Eomma…."

Tidak ada sahutan. Sosok yang terbaring lemah itu masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Bahkan untuk membuka mata untuk anaknya saja tidak bisa.

"Aku rindu masakan eomma"

Jeno tidak sanggup membendung isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam belas yang merindukan kasih sayang sang seorang Ibu.

"Aku rindu senyum eomma"

Hatinya sakit sekali. Jika Tuhan memberinya sebuah permohonan, ia rela menukar tubuh sehatnya untuk sang Ibu. Biar ia saja yang sakit, jangan laki-laki yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya sejak kecil itu. Karena melihat ibunya terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini sama saja membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan.

"Eomma…. Hiks…." Jeno meraung. Ia cium telapak tangan kurus itu berkali-kali. Betapa ia merindukan belaian dari tangan yang selalu mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang "Buka matamu… Kumohon…."

"Jeno sendirian…." Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras layaknya hujan diluar sana "Kenapa eomma tidak segera bangun? Hiks…"

Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya di atas dada Winwin –ibunya. Telinganya mendengar detakan lemah yang berada di dada kiri laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Jantung eomma masih berdetak…." Bisik Jeno. Air matanya membasahi baju rumah sakit yang dikenakan Winwin. "Eomma hanya tidur kan?"

"Kenapa tidur lama sekali? Apa eomma tidak rindu padaku seperti aku rindu eomma?"

Sedewasa apapun dirimu, kalau yang terbaring di atas ranjang ini adalah Ibumu. Kau juga akan merasakan sakitnya. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba untuk tidak menangis, air matamu akan keluar juga.

Jika Jeno tahu Winwin akan sakit seperti ini, mungkin dulu ia akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik lagi. Agar ibunya tidak menyesal memiliki putra seperti dirinya. Winwin tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Jeno belum sempat meminta maaf atas segala kelakuan nakalnya dahulu.

Bagaimana jika Winwin tidak akan pernah membuka matanya selamanya….

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu membuat Jeno semakin terisak.

"Eomma…. Hiks….. Kumohon bangunlah, eomma…."

Sekelebat ingatan membuat sesak di dadanya semakin kuat. "Appa jahat eomma…." Ucap Jeno di sela sengguknya. "Eomma harus bangun untuk memarahinya…."

Sekuat apapun Jeno menahan amarah dan sakit hatinya pada seseorang yang ia anggap Appa, pemandangan yang baru saja ia saksikan tadi cukup untuk membuatnya meledak.

"E –omma…. Bolehkah aku membenci appa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah tersenyum sejak Ibu mulai memasak sampai sekarang."

Senyum di wajah Haechan menghilang berganti dengan kerucutan lucu. Ia memandang kesal sosok laki-laki yang sedang menyuapkan nasi ke arahnya. Ia membuka mulut menerima suapan dari ibunya itu.

" Awku teihdak… Krauk… Krauk… Trsneyyumm"

Ten menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya. "Telan dulu makananmu. Kalau kau mati tersedak nanti Ibu sendirian"

Haechan mendelik, jahat sekali ibunya itu. Ia cepat menelan suapan terakhir lalu minum segelas air yang diberikan Ten.

"Aku tidak tersenyum, bu" Jelas Haechan. Ia bersendawa keras sekali, membuahkan pukulan di kepalanya. "Aduh Bu! Jangan memukul kepalaku. Nanti kalau aku tambah bodoh bagaimana?" kesalnya.

"Ck! Kalau kau bersendawa seperti babi begitu, mana ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu" balas Ten. Ia bangun dari duduknya untuk merapikan meja makan.

"Mark hyung suka padaku kok walaupun aku suka bersendawa di depannya" kilah Haechan tak mau kalah.

"Oh jadi namanya Mark ya?"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Sial!

Haechan terdiam seketika. Rona merah muda kembali menjalari pipinya. Ia menatap garang Ten yang berusaha menahan tawa. Lihat saja, bibir itu berkedut-kedut cepat. Ibunya memang luar binasa!

"AKU BENCI IBU!"

Dan Ten tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya melihat putranya yang berlari menuju kamar dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.

.

Haechan menoleh ke bangku yang berada di sampingnya. Bel masuk tinggal beberapa menit lagi, namun teman sebangkunya tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

 **To: Jaemin**

 **Boncel, kau dimana?"**

 _Send_

Ia memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku celana. Dengan gelisah ia melihat guru Kim yang terkenal killer berjalan ke arah kelas. Mampus saja Jaemin jika terlambat masuk kelas, ia pasti dihabisi oleh pria tua itu.

 **From: Jaemin**

 **Aku absen. Jangan rindu padaku ya gembrot.**

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Haechan melihat isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu. Ia jadi ingin diet saja kalau begini.

Bel masuk terdengar nyaring, Haechan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tas sekolahnya tidak semangat. Kalau tidak ada Jaemin ia pasti akan kesepian. Beberapa hari ini Jaemin tidak masuk sekolah entah karena apa. Haechan rindu mulut cabe anak itu.

"Selamat pagi Kim seongsanim"

Jantung Haechan seperti tersengat listrik mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Bola matanya melebar melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang terengah-engah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ada keperluan apa, ketua osis Mark Lee?"

Suara Kim Saem terdengar sangat dingin. Haechan menundukkan kepala, tak berani melihat kekasihnya dihabisi oleh gurunya yang sangat kejam itu.

Beberapa detik terlalui namun tidak ada balasan dari Mark. Namun jantung Haechan seperti berhenti sesaat saat rambutnya diusak lembut. Sekotak susu dan roti lapis tergeletak manis di atas mejanya.

"He he he… Hanya ingin memberikan ini pada kekasihku Kim Saem. Terimakasih atas waktunya. Aku pergi dulu Saem"

Tidak ada yang bisa Haechan lakukan selain menunduk setelah Mark meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya. Teriakan dan suit-suit dari teman sekelasnya menggila seperi orang gila sungguhan, tidak sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di dalam kelas.

Bahkan Kim Saem yang terkenal kejam ikut memberikan suitan yang tak kalah keras dengan teman sekelasnya. Mampus sudah kalau punya pacar seperti Mark.

Jantung Haechan tidak akan kuat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kekasihmu romantis sekali, apa dia sudah tahu kalau calon ibu mertuanya adalah jalang?"

Haechan mengepalkan telapak tangan, Jeno tengah menyeringai menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir!" tukas Haechan. Ia bergerak ke sebelah kiri, namun Jeno melakukan hal yang sama, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan.

Haechan sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Ditatapnya Jeno tajam, namun anak laki-laki itu tersenyum remeh seakan mengejek Haechan bahwa dia tidak takut.

"Kupikir kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ibumu." Bisik Jeno disamping telinga Haechan. "Jalang itu tadi malam baru saja merayu appaku"

 _ **BUGH**_

Sebuah tinju melayang menghantam rahang Jeno. Haechan gemetaran, ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat hingga urat lehernya menonjol.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MENGATA-NGATAI IBUKU SEPERTI ITU?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Jeno yang sedikit sobek akibat tinjuan Haechan. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya namun segera diusap kasar.

 _ **BUGH**_

Haechan terpental ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak tembok kamar mandi. Ia mengerang pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Jeno baru saja membalas meninjunya

"AKH…."

Teriakan kesakitan Haechan membuat seringai Jeno semakin lebar. Ia semakin bersemangat menarik surai teman sekelasnya itu.

"Katakan pada jalang itu…" desis Jeno. "Jangan pernah mendekati appaku lagi. Atau dia akan melihat anak kesayang– AKH…."

Giliran Jeno yang berteriak kesakitan. Haechan menendang tulang keringnya. Amarah Jeno semakin menguar. Ia baru saja akan menghajar Haechan sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan keduanya.

"KALIAN BERDUA! KE RUANG KONSELING SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

"Maafkan putraku, aku akan mendidiknya lebih baik lagi"

Haechan menahan buliran bening yang berkumpul di sudut matanya. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dadanya sesak melihat Ten membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada guru konselinnya dan juga pria berjas hitam yang tak lain adalah Ayah Jeno.

"Aku tahu menjadi seorang single parent sangatlah susah. Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan perkembangan putramu."

Haechan menggertakkan giginya. "Ibuku sangat memperhatikanku, jangan bicara seolah Saem tahu mengenai beliau." bantahnya tak terima.

Ada raut terkejut di wajah orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruang itu, kecuali Jeno yang masih memasang seringainya. Haechan tidak peduli, kalau menyangkut ibunya, ia tidak akan pernah peduli pada pandangan orang-orang.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan kelakuan putramu Ten –ssi"

Dada Haechan kembang kempis menahan amarah. Ia menatap tajam laki-laki sekaligus guru konselingnya itu. Kenapa semua orang tampak menyudutkan Ibunya.

Ah~~ Haechan ingat sekarang. Ayah Jeno adalah salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini. Kisah klasik seperti di dalam drama Korea yang sering ia tonton. Kasta terbawah seperti dirinya tidak akan pernah mempunyai arti di sekolah ini.

"TUTUP MULUTMU SAEM…. KAU TID…."

 _ **PLAK**_

Pipi yang baru saja ditinju Jeno sekarang ditampar oleh tangan Ibunya. Haechan terdiam mematung. Ditatapnya Ten tak percaya, mengapa dia yang ditampar, bukankah seharusnya mulut gurunya yang harus mendapatkannya.

"Haechan –ah…" ucap Ten. "Di luar sekolah kau memang harus menghormatiku karena aku adalah Ibumu. Tapi di sekolah, kau harus menghormati gurumu karena merekalah yang mendidikmu"

Pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Haechan. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat binar luka yang ada di dalam netra hitam itu. Apalagi semua itu karena dirinya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Saem… Yuta ssi dan juga Jeno.. Aku akan memastikan Haechan tidak akan berkelakuan seperti ini lagi. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku permisi"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ten melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan konseling. Tanpa membungkuk ataupun mengucapkan salam, Haechan berlari mengejar sang Ibu.

.

.

Ten berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Haechan. Ia tahu sang putra mengikutinya, tapi ia biarkan saja. Hatinya sakit, bohong kalau ia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang dikatakan guru putranya itu, namun Ten bisa apa.

Ia memang membesarkan Haechan seorang diri. Ia bekerja dari pagi sampai petang, terkadang Haechan tertidur di ruang tamu ketika menunggunya pulang ketika ia harus lembur. Ia memang jarang memiliki waktu luang yang banyak dengan sang anak. Tapi Ten mengenal putranya, Haechan tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik kalau tidak ada alasan yang mendasari.

Diusapnya telapak tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menampar Haechan. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah memukul anak itu. Hari ini ia menciptakan satu memori buruk untuknya. Air mata mengalir perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ten hanya terlalu takut jika Haechan membencinya.

"Ibu…"

Panggil Haechan. Ia mengabaikan siswa lain yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ibu… Hiks….. " ulangnya lagi. Kali ini disertai isakan kecil.

Kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Ten, Haechan melepas sebelah sepatunya.

 _ **BRUK**_

Lalu melemparkan sepatu itu pada kepala Ten.

Langkah kaki mereka sama-sama berhenti. Setelah menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya, Ten berbalik.

"BERHENTILAH!"

Ten tersentak. Ia menatap nanar Haechan yang berteriak padanya.

"BERHENTI MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU!"

"Ibu adalah yang terbaik." Ucap Haechan begitu pelan. Air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipi. "Ibu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ku punya di dunia ini."

Tangisan itu terdengar pilu. Ten mati-matian menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah.

"I –Ibu pasti terluka kan karena hal tadi?" tanya Haechan. Linangan air mata membuat wajahnya memerah karena menangis.

Ten melangkah mendekati Haechan, ia tersenyum kecil walau air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Ibu memang sedih." Balas Ten. "Tapi Ibu sedih karena tidak bisa membela Haechan di hadapan orang-orang tadi."

"Bukankah Ibu adalah orang yang payah?"

"Tidak…. Itu tidak benar…." Haechan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

Ten menangkup pipi Haechan penuh kelembutan, hatinya mengernyit perih melihat bekas tamparannya yang meninggalkan warna merah. Belum lagi warna kebiruan yang ia tak tahu darimana asalnya.

"Jeno bilang Ibu adalah jalang… Hiks…." Haechan berhenti sejenak "Padahal Ibu adalah malaikat"

Ten mengangguk, ia biarkan Haechan mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata yang ingin kembali tumpah.

"Lalu kau marah karena dia mengatakan itu?" tanya Ten.

Haechan cepat mengangguk "Aku marah karena dia berani mengata-ngatai Ibu. Padahal dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai Ibu"

Ten tersenyum, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di wajah sang putra. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu marah. Kau tahu segalanya tentang Ibu kan? Jadi berhenti memikirkan ucapan orang lain yang tidak benar menurutmu" ucapnya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Haechan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Ibu." Haechan menundukkan kepala. "Karena aku tidak ingin melihat Ibu terluka." Ucapnya semakin lirih.

Air mata Ten mengalir semakin deras tanpa bisa ia tahan. Melihat ketulusan Haechan membuat hatinya begitu sakit entah karena apa.

"I –ibu tidak terluka…." Kata Ten. "Ibu tidak akan pernah terluka selama Haechan juga tidak terluka."

"Bagi Ibu, kebahagiaan Haechan adalah yang terpenting."

Haechan terisak semakin keras. Ia meraba wajah Ten yang basah oleh air mata. Menyesal karena ia harus bertingkah bodoh dan membuat ibunya kesusahan. Pasti Ten harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk datang ke sekolah.

"Maaf…." Ucap Haechan.

Ten tidak pernah mengeluh apapun padanya, sebaliknya, dirinya selalu merepotkan laki-laki itu. Segala ingatan tentang ibunya berputar cepat, ia sadar tidak ada hal lain yang pernah ia lakukan untuk membuat Ten bahagia.

"Maafkan aku…" isak Haechan.

"Maaf belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu, Bu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **So, yang jadi Ibunya Haechan si Ten. hahahaha**

 **Jadi di setiap chapternya nggak akan hanya berpusat pada Haechan.**

 **Anak Dreams nanti akan punya masalah dengan orangtua mereka yang beda2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku rada sedih waktu bikin partnya Jeno nangisin winwin.**

 **Gimana coba kalau ku ada di posisinya dia.**

 **Tiba2 ketakutan sendiri -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SALAM MARKHYUCK SHIPPER**


	3. CHAPTER 2

"Pipiku sakit~~"

Ten tergelak kecil mendengar Haechan yang merajuk, diusapnya pipi tembam yang berwarna merah kebiruan itu dengan lembut. "Maafkan Ibu ya, Haechanie~" ucap Ten. Pria itu benar-benar menyesal karena sudah menampar sang anak.

"Tidak mau… Salah siapa main tampar begitu saja" balas Haechan. Anak itu menjauhkan diri dari Ten dan memilih menyandarkan kepala di jendela bus –menatap jalanan yang ramai karena jam sekolah telah selesai.

"Kepala Ibu juga sakit lho kena lemparan sepatumu"

Haechan yang tadinya ingin merajuk, otomatis menoleh. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah manisnya. "He…He.. Maaf ya Bu, salah siapa dipanggil tidak menoleh. Aku jadi kesal" kata anak itu. Ia menggeser duduknya kembali mendekati Ten, dengan polos menduselkan kepalanya di bahu sang Ibu. Persis seperti kucing.

"Jadi….?" Ten bertanya, sedikit mengulur waktu untuk melihat reaksi dari bocah nakalnya "Mulai dari nol, nih?"

Tawa lebar dari Haechan menjawab pertanyaan Ten. Pria itu ikut tertawa sembari mengecupi pipi anaknya. Mengabaikan orang-orang di dalam bis yang menatap mereka karena terganggu.

Ten tidak peduli, karena baginya, tawa Haechan adalah poros hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin menekan tombol back di ponsel pintarnya, keluar dari menu kakaotalk setelah mengirim sebuah pesan untuk sahabatnya –Haechan. Ia tertawa sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Haechan saat menerima pesan darinya, anak itu pasti kesal karena dikatai gembrot. Well, Jaemin tebak, si semok itu pasti akan minta diet setelah ini.

Jaemin membuka galeri ponsel, seketika senyum manisnya merekah. Ratusan foto yang baru saja ia pindahkan dari memory card kamera milik appanya tersusun rapi, kebanyakan adalah potret dirinya dan sang eomma. Ia menggeser layar ponselnya ke kanan, mengamati satu persatu foto yang membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

Ia baru saja pulang dari liburan dadakan. Lebih tepatnya, ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau kedua orangtuanya akan mengajaknya berlibur ke Jeju saat ia masih harus sekolah. Belum lagi jadwal kerja orangtuanya yang sangat padat.

Berkumpul dalam satu waktu di rumah saja adalah sebuah hal yang langka bagi keluarganya, apalagi liburan seperti ini. Jaemin tidak keberatan membolos selama tiga hari, ia malah ingin liburan dadakan ini diperpanjang. Karena sungguh, ia memang benar-benar merindukan quality time dengan orangtuanya.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

"Sudah bangun, sayang?"

Suara Doyoung –eommanya terdengar lembut. Jaemin tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu memeluk perut Doyoung.

"Aku capek tidur terus, eomma" gumam Jaemin. Ia lalu melepaskan Doyoung dan menepuk sisi kosong tempat tidurnya, meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk duduk.

"Appa dan eomma tidak bekerja?" tanya Jaemin. Ia sedikit bingung mendapati keduanya masih di rumah. Jaemin pikir, mereka akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka kami ada dirumah?" Pertanyaan menggoda dari appanya membuat Jaemin mengerucutkan bibir. Kata siapa ia tidak suka, ia malah bahagia sekali. Jarang-jarang orangtuanya cuti dalam waktu yang lama, kalau Jaemin boleh meminta, ia ingin salah satunya berhenti menjadi dokter saja.

Taeil yang melihat wajah kesal sang anak tertawa pelan. Ia mengusak rambut Jaemin yang sedikit berantakan "Jaeminie~" panggil pria itu. "Ada yang eomma dan appa ingin bicarakan denganmu"

Jaemin menegakkan duduknya, ia mengamati raut Doyoung dan Taeil yang kentara sekali sedang menahan sesuatu. Ia jadi ikut gelisah, pikiran-pikiran yang selama ini ia pendam kembali bermunnculan. Seketika tubuhnya gemetar, takut kalau hal itu akan benar terjadi.

"Sayang…." Doyoung meraih atensi anak laki-lakinya, ia menggenggam telapak tangan Jaemin yang sedikit dingin. "Mungkin hal ini akan membuatmu marah pada appa dan eomma. T –tapi…."

Kalimat Doyoung terhenti, sebuah air mata mengalir menuruni pipi, susah payah ia melanjutkan kalimat yang sangat berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"T –tapi ingatlah, bahwa appa dan eomma selalu menyangimu." Doyoung berhenti, ia ingin mengatakan kalimat lainnya namun tak sanggup. Ia menoleh pada Taeil, meminta bantuan laki-laki itu.

"Jaeminie, anak kesayangan appa….." Taeil berucap sambil mengusap pipi Jaemin lembut. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar di manik hitam yang selalu meneduhkan itu. Jaemin meneguk ludahnya kasar, matanya berembun, nafasnya tersendat-sendat karena isakan itu ingin melesak begitu saja.

"Appa dan Eomma akan bercerai."

Remuk.

Hati Jaemin seperti diremukkan secara paksa.

Buliran bening itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ketakutan yang selama ini ia pendam terjadi. Liburan ini hanyalah kamuflase kebahagiaan sebelum semuanya direnggut secara paksa detik ini juga.

"Sayang…. Maafkan eomma…."

Doyoung yang tidak tahan melihat Jaemin menangis segera menarik putranya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia kecup berkali-kali puncak kepala Jaemin penuh sayang. Doyoung sendiri sudah terisak, ia tahu, hari ini ia sudah menorehkan luka yang begitu besar. Ia dan Taeil mungkin tidak akan termaafkan.

Taeil yang melihat dua orang yang harusnya ia lindungi itu menangis memilih menundukkan kepala. Hatinya sangat sakit namun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perceraian bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Pada saat ia bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan ketika menikahi Doyoung, ia berjanji bahwa hanya maut yang akan memisahkan mereka. Namun ia melanggar sumpah yang ia buat sendiri.

"K –kenapa?" bisik Jaemin lirih. Namun ia cepat menggeleng, mengganti pertanyaannya "A –apa… hiks… tidak bisa dirundingkan terlebih dahulu?" Suaranya menghilang berganti dengan isakan lirih yang terdengar pilu.

Jaemin memang sudah menduga ada yang tidak benar dengan kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya memang tidak pernah bertengkar secara frontal, berteriak satu sama lain atau membanting barang-barang seperti di dalam drama kebanyakan. Namun Jaemin bisa melihat bahwa cinta di hati mereka telah berkurang.

Taeil memang masih mencium Doyoung di hadapan Jaemin, jika ada waktu mereka akan sarapan bersama, sekilas tidak ada yang aneh karena orangtuanya berakting dengan sangat baik. Namun Jaemin tahu semua itu hanyalah kepura-puraan, orangtuanya hanya tidak ingin membuat Jaemin tertekan karena masalah mereka.

"Appa dan eomma sudah bermeditasi, tapi sampai saat ini kami berdua tidak juga menemukan jalan yang sama" jawab Taeil

Jaemin menjauhkan diri dari Doyoung maupun Taeil, ia sesenggukan namun sebuah senyum ia paksakan terukir dari bibirnya.

"A –apa kalian.. hiks.. benar-benar akan berpisah?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang tidak satupun ingin menjawab. Baik Doyoung maupun Taeil hanya diam.

"Apa kalian menemukan seseorang yang baru diluar sana?" dugaan Jaemin membuahkan gelengan dari Doyoung maupun Taeil.

"Tidak ada orang ketiga dalam hubungan kami, sayang." Jawab Taeil. "Hanya saja, appa dan eomma tidak lagi menemukan kecocokan. Kami selalu berselisih namun tidak menunjukkannya di hadapanmu. Kalau diteruskan, hal itu hanya akan membuat kita bertiga terluka"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian bercerai…. Hiks….." Jaemin menyengguk "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa appa dan eomma…"

"Jaemin –ah…." Panggil Doyoung. Ia mengusap sisa air matanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kesedihan ini harus segera diakhiri, ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya terluka lebih banyak dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau sudah dewasa... Mungkin hal ini menyakitimu… Tapi percayalah bahwa jalan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua." Doyoung memberikan pengertian. "Berpisah bukan berarti kau akan kehilangan salah satu dari kami." Sebuah usapan lembut Doyoung berikan di pipi Jaemin yang basah oleh air mata.

"Eommamu tetaplah Kim Doyoung, dan appamu adalah Moon Taeil. Kau tetaplah anak kesayangan kami."

Airmata terus mengalir, Jaemin mengigit bibir, hatinya terasa sakit luar biasa. Bahkan Doyoung sudah tidak lagi menggunakan marga Moon. Jaemin ingin membantah, tapi itu hanya akan membuat kedua orangtuanya bersedih. Anak mana yang ingin orangtuanya bercerai, tidak ada satupun yang ingin.

Orangtuanya juga bukanlah orangtua yang egois. Mereka tidak begitu saja bercerai tanpa sepengetahuannya. Doyoung dan Taeil membicarakan hal ini bersamanya, memberikan pengertian padanya walaupun sampai saat ini hatinya masih tidak ingin mengerti.

"T –tapi keluargaku tidak akan utuh lagi…. Hiks… Aku tidak akan bisa melihat eomma dan appa sesukaku" Jaemin menundukkan kepala, menghindari dua fokus laki-laki dewasa yang sedari tadi mengarah padanya. "Kalau kalian mempunyai keluarga lagi, kalian akan melupakanku, kan?"

Doyoung menangis, ia menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. "Tidak… Tidak ada yang melupakanmu Jaemin –ah…." Ia memeluk Jaemin yang sesenggukan "Kau akan selalu menjadi anak eomma. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di dalam hati eomma"

"Aku selalu rindu appa dan eomma…" lirih Jaemin "Saat kalian sibuk bekerja aku selalu merindukan kalian. Bahkan dalam tidur aku selalu memimpikan kalian berdua. Kalau aku ingin marah karena kalian jarang punya waktu untukku, aku selalu mengatakan dalam hati bahwa apa yang kalian lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanku suatu saat nanti."

Jaemin kembali menangis, tapi ia melanjutkan semua perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini. "Aku bersyukur sekali saat kalian mengajakku liburan. Aku memang sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti kemarin….. Hiks….. Rasanya seperti tidak nyata. Saat kalian bilang ingin bercerai pun rasanya juga tidak nyata." Ia mengusap airmatanya, tersenyum manis walau airmatanya kembali mengalir "Tapi ini semua adalah kenyataan. Dan aku harus menerimanya, bukan?"

Jaemin bisa apa. Orang dewasa punya pemikiran sendiri yang lebih kompleks. Apa yang Jaemin anggap baik belum tentu baik juga untuk kedua orangtuanya. Ia ingin meraung, mengubah keputusan appa dan eommanya, namun apa yang harus ia lakukan. Daripada harus melihat Doyoung dan Taeil menderita meneruskan rumah tangga mereka, lebih baik ia yang mengalah.

"Aku sangat takut sekali sekarang…." Lirihnya. "Rasanya seperti tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Doyoung menarik Jaemin untuk memandangnya. "Kau punya eomma." Tunjuk Doyoung pada dirinya sendiri "Kau punya appa" kali ini laki-laki itu mengarahkan tangannya pada Taeil.

"Kau selalu punya kami, sayang."

Jaemin menggengam telapak tangan Doyoung dengan sebelah tangannya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir di wajah sang Ibu. Bagaimanapun ia membenci keputusan kedua orangtuanya, ia tetap menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati.

"Eomma…. Appa…." Ucap Jaemin. "Maafkan aku karena selama enam belas tahun ini sudah merepotkan kalian…. Hiks…. Hari ini aku ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian karena telah merawatku, menyayangiku, dan memberikanku cinta yang tidak ada habisnya."

"Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi, jadi aku ingin bilang kalau aku sangat menyayangi eomma dan appa"

Baik Taeil dan Doyoung tidak bisa menahan isakan mereka. Keduanya memeluk Jaemin. Mereka baru sadar, putra satu-satunya yang selalu mereka anggap bayi telah berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa.

Jaemin tersenyum dalam tangisnya, mungkin keluarganya tidak akan lagi utuh. Tapi mereka adalah sumber kebahagiaan untuknya.

Malam itu ketika Taeil membawa koper dan kardus-kardus berisi barang-barang lainnya, Jaemin dan Doyoung mengantar kepergiannya di halaman rumah.

"Appa pergi dulu Jaeminie~" pamit Taeil. "Tidak usah menunggu appa. Appa akan pulang telat" tambahnya.

 _Bohong._

 _Appanya berbohong kan. Jaemin tahu itu._

Satu kecupan di kening yang Taeil berikan untuk Doyoung dan dirinya membuat Jaemin sadar. Bahwa appanya akan pergi dan tidak kembali.

"Appa….." panggil Jaemin berulang kali, berharap laki-laki itu akan menoleh sedetik saja.

"Hati-hati appa…..."

Tangisan Jaemin tidak bisa berhenti saat mobil yang membawa sang ayah melaju meninggalkan rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara mesin jantung terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan serba putih yang tampak hening. Seorang pria duduk diatas kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

"Sayang…. Bangunlah…."

Yuta terbiasa seperti ini. Berbicara seorang diri dengan sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dikecupnya punggung tangan pasangan hidupnya itu penuh kelembutan.

"Kau tahu?" katanya "Jeno hari ini meninju teman sekelasnya. Dan aku harus meninggalkan kantor karena guru konselingnya menelponku" Yuta terkekeh setelahnya.

"Dia marah padaku…. Katanya aku selingkuh dengan teman sekantorku…." Ucap Yuta "Padahal itu Ten –sahabatmu. Kau ingat Ten kan? Laki-laki cebol yang punya dua anak itu lho. Dulu dia dan keluarganya sering bermain bersama kita, hanya saja kita putus komunikasi karena suaminya mengajaknya pindah. Tahu-tahu, kemarin dia menjadi asisten baruku"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yuta menghela nafas, sudah dua jam ia berbicara sendiri. Ia rindu sekali dengan senyum istrinya. Rasanya ingin menangis melihat orang yang ia cintai terbaring begitu lemah. Belum lagi melihat alat-alat yang menempel di tubuh yang semakin hari semakin kurus itu.

"Winwinie….." panggil Yuta.

Dua tahun lalu ia masih bisa mendengar suara riang pujaan hatinya itu. Sebelum sebuah kecelakaan hebat membuat winwin terbaring koma dan tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi.

"Bangunlah,…. Kumohon….." lirih Yuta. "Jeno membutuhkanmu. Dua tahun yang lalu ia mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru tanpamu. Apa kau juga tidak akan melihatnya saat lulus nanti?"

Air mata Yuta mengalir perlahan. Ia cepat menghapusnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Winwin pasti mendengarnya, ia yakin itu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu…."

Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, ia tetap kalah. Kerinduan Yuta telah sampai pada batasnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian… Kau bilang kita akan merawat Jeno bersama-sama. Tapi kenapa kau bohong?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak dengan baik, aku masih sering salah memadukan warna dasi dengan kemejaku, aku bahkan tidak bisa mencukur daguku dengan benar" Yuta mengadu, terisak pada sosok yang tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Lihatlah….. Daguku terluka… Biasanya kau akan menciumnya untuk meredakan sakitnya.."

"Mana ciumanku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukannya lagi?..."

Tidak hanya Jeno yang terluka, namun laki-laki dewasa ini juga terluka. Melihat orang yang kau cintai terbaring di antara hidup dan mati, siapa yang tidak merana.

"Yuta –ssi ? "

Yuta tersentak kecil saat suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia segera menghapus airmatanya dan membungkuk pada dokter jaga yang menangani winwin.

"Maaf dokter, saya tidak mendengar anda masuk kesini."

Dokter bernama Yunho itu tersenyum maklum. Ia melangkah mendekati Yuta. "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan mengenai kondisi istri anda. Lebih baik Yuta ssi ikut ke ruangan saya." Ucapnya.

Yuta mengangguk lalu keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang dokter Yunho yang selama satu tahun ini menangani Winwin, setelah dokter sebelumnya berpindah ke divisi lain.

"Saya mungkin sudah pernah mengatakan ini Yuta ssi" mulai Yunho menjelaskan. "Kondisi istri anda tidak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun. Bahkan setelah menggunakan obat baru tetap tidak ada reaksi apapun."

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Yuta. Laki-laki itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kami dan tim telah berusaha keras untuk melakukan perawatan terhadap Tuan Winwin, namun segala usaha pasti ada batasnya. Jika anda berkenan untuk meringankan segala kesakitan yang istri anda rasakan–

Relakan dia, Yuta ssi"

.

.

"Ibu…."

Haechan mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong. Ia terbangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Biasanya ia akan minta ditemani tidur Ten supaya bisa kembali terlelap.

Tidak kunjung dibukakan pintu, Haechan membuka pintu coklat didepannya. Kosong. Tidak ada ibunya di dalam kamar itu. Haechan mengernyitkan kening, ia lalu keluar dari kamar tidur Ten dan mencari laki-laki itu di tempat lain.

Sayup-sayup Haechan mendengar isakan lirih dari ruangan yang selalu ia dan Ten gunakan untuk berdoa. Dengan pelan, Haechan menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

"Tuhan…." Ten memejamkan matanya. Aliran airmata mengalir deras di pipi putih itu. "Hari ini aku menampar anakku. Dia bilang pipinya sakit, tapi hatinya pasti lebih sakit, bukan?"

Haechan membekap mulutnya untuk mencegah isakan yang keluar. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai menatap punggung kecil Ten yang terguncang pelan. Ia yakin ibunya pasti menangis.

"Orang bilang aku jalang, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh, tapi anakku pasti akan terluka jika mendengarnya."

"Aku bukanlah Ibu yang sempurna, aku bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan sosok Ayah yang selalu ia tanyakan. Jangan biarkan siapapun menyakitinya, biar aku saja Tuhan yang tersakiti, jangan anakku"

 _Ibu…. Ibu…. Ibu…._

Haechan meraung di dalam hati. Ia panggil nama ibunya berulang kali. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ten selalu berdoa dan menangis diam-diam di setiap malam.

"Ibuku sempurna…."

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang membuat Ten mematung.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak punya ayah…. Hiks…"

"Asalkan ada Ibu aku akan selalu baik-baik saja…."

Isakan itu membuat Ten berbalik. Dadanya seketika sesak melihat Haechan yang berurai air mata.

"Semua Ibu di dunia ini pastilah orang yang hebat. Tapi Ibuku adalah yang terhebat"

Ten mengusap pipi Haechan penuh sayang, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir. "Walaupun Ibu jarang punya waktu untukmu?" tanyanya.

Haechan mengangguk.

"Walaupun Ibu sering marah padamu?"

Haechan kembali mengangguk.

"Wal–"

"Walaupun Ibu mengomeliku, memarahiku, memukulku…. Walaupun Ibu tidak selalu ada untukku, sering lupa hari pentingku, dan selalu membuatku kesepian–

Ibu tetaplah yang terbaik"

Ten tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ia bukanlah Ibu yang gagal, seorang single parent sepertinya juga bisa membesarkan putranya seorang diri. Lihatlah, Haechan tidak pernah membuatnya berhenti bersyukur bahwa ia dikarunia anak yang sangat menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

"GENDUTTTT~~~~"

Teriakan beberapa oktaf itu membuat seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju loker sekolah tersentak kaget. Seseorang itu –Haechan sampai memegang dada, tanpa berbalik pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara sialan yang memanggilnya gendut itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku gendut boncel!" kesal Haechan. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, lengannya merentang untuk memeluk Jaemin.

"Maaf…. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku ya?" tanya Jaemin. Sengaja hari ini ia tidak memberitahu sahabatnya itu kalau ia akan datang ke sekolah.

"Bolos saja terus sana, tidak usah bertemu denganku selamanya sekalian" ucap Haechan ketus. Ia kesal saja karena Jaemin tidak memberitahu kemana ia pergi. Haechan bahkan berkali-kali datang ke rumah Jaemin namun harus puas pulang dengan tangan kosong karena rumah anak itu sepi sekali.

Jaemin tertawa, ia meminta maaf berulang kali. "Maaf deh, aku bawa oleh-oleh lho dari Jeju. Kalau kau masih marah, aku kasih saja untuk orang lain."

Mendengar kata oleh-oleh, manik Haechan berbinar ceria. Ia langsung melupakan kekesalannya. "Mana? Mana?" tanyanya antusias.

Jaemin tergelak lagi, namun tawa itu segera terhenti saat melihat lebam di pipi Haechan. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa sampai lebam begini?" tanyanya.

"Aish! Ini gara-gara Jeno sialan itu. Dia meninjuku kemarin." Balas Haechan.

Jaemin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Kau berkelahi dengan Jeno?"

Haechan mengangguk. Ia malas sekali sebenarnya membahas kejadian kemarin. Ia menarik lengan Jaemin untuk segera masuk ke kelas.

"Eh? Kau habis menangis?" tanya Haechan. Ia mengamati mata bengkak Jaemin yang sangat kentara kalau anak itu habis menangis.

"Aish! Nanti saja kuceritakan. Masuk kelas duluan sana, aku ingin ke toilet dulu"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Haechan, Jaemin segera berlari menjauh. Langkah kakinya besar-besar, ia takut bayangan seseorang yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatnya menghilang.

"JENO!" seru Jaemin.

Jeno yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. Seketika matanya melebar.

"Kau habis meninju Haechan ya?"

Jaemin terang-terangan bertanya, bermaksud menyudutkan anak itu. Ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan elang milik Jeno yang seakan menelanjanginya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

Jaemin menggertakkan gigi mendengar jawaban dari Jeno. Ia kesal sekaligus marah pada laki-laki bermata sipit itu.

"Kenapa kau meninjunya?" teriak Jaemin tidak terima. Beruntung lorong ini sepi, tidak ada satupun yang melintas. Jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir ada yang melihat.

 _ **GREP**_

Bukan jawaban yang ia terima, tapi sebuah pelukan hangat dari laki-laki itu. Jaemin mematung.

"Jangan bertengkar sekarang"

Lirih. Suara Jeno di telinga Jaemin begitu pelan hingga menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Tubuh kaku Jaemin perlahan melemas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jeno.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

 **Waktu nulis part Jaemin aku berkaca-kaca.**

 **Aku pikir lebih baik dibuat seperti itu.**

 **Sakitnya langsung hari itu juga, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada lihat orangtua berantem mulu.**

 **Orangtua yang berantem itu egois, seperti lupa kalau bisa bikin anak mereka trauma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak ada orangtua yang ssempurna. Hidup itu sawang sinawang.**

 **Siapa lagi yang akan bilang orangtuamu itu sempurna kalau bukan kamu yang anaknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review**

 **terima kasih yang sudah review, fav atau follow**

 **Aku selalu sayang sama keluarga FFN :***


	4. CHAPTER 3

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

Haechan bertanya pada Jaemin yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya.

"M –masa sih?"

Kening Haechan semakin mengernyit mendengar sahabatnya itu berkata terbata-bata. Belum lagi tingkah Jaemin yang seperti orang linglung, lihat saja anak itu menggigiti ujung pulpen sambil tersenyum aneh.

Haechan melirik ke arah pintu kelas, Jeno –dengan tampang malasnya berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di deretan paling belakang. Haechan bersumpah bahwa tadi ia melihat Jeno melirik Jaemin dengan ekor matanya. Ia juga yakin kalau mereka berdua sempat bertemu pandang sebelum Jaemin menunduk lalu kembali tersenyum aneh.

"Jaemin, kau ada 'something' ya sama Jeno?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau mau bercerita yang mana dulu?" todong Haechan. "Alasan kenapa kau membolos berhari-hari? Atau kau yang ada something sama Jeno?"

Haechan dan Jaemin sekarang berada di kedai sederhana yang menjual bubble tea. Sekolah baru saja usai dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membeli minuman kesukaan mereka itu sambil menunggu bis.

"Kau mau aku bercerita yang mana dulu?" tanya Jaemin. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bercerita tentang apapun, tapi Jaemin tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan tetap menceritakan segalanya pada Haechan. Ia tidak pernah bisa lama-lama menyimpan rahasia dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran setengah mati tentang hubunganmu dengan Jeno. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih ingin menjawab pertanyaanku yang satunya. Benar kan?" jawab Haechan.

Jaemin mengangguk, diaduknya bubble tea rasa coklat favoritnya. Menatap minuman itu tak selera.

"Orangtuaku akan bercerai" ucapnya lirih.

Perkataan Jaemin membuat Haechan terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka beberapa centi. Ia mengamati raut wajah Jaemin, menelisik apakah perkataan sahabatnya itu benar adanya.

"K –kau serius?" tanyanya terbata.

Jaemin mengangguk. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang tiba-tiba basah. Mengingat perceraian orangtuanya membuat Jaemin ingin menangis lagi.

"Kau saja kaget, apalagi aku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan mengambil keputusan itu. Tapi aku bisa apa kalau mereka berdua menginginkannya"

Haechan menggeser kursinya menjadi lebih dekat pada sahabatnya. Diusapnya punggung Jaemin pelan. Jujur saja, Haechan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Masalah orang dewasa itu terlalu rumit untuk dipahami.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menghiburmu dengan cara apa." Haechan berkata jujur "Orang dewasa punya masalah yang mungkin tidak kita pahami. Mungkin saja mereka mengambil keputusan ini karena inilah yang mereka anggap terbaik"

"Apa membuatku tidak punya keluarga yang lengkap adalah keputusan terbaik Chan?" tanya Jaemin.

Seperti tersengat, Haechan merasakan sesak menyerang dadanya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap. Ia beruntung dari kecil tidak mengenal ayahnya, jadi ia tidak merasakan rindu terhadap sosoknya. Berbeda dengan Jaemin, anak itu tumbuh dalam keluarga yang lengkap, akan sangat menyakitkan jika tiba-tiba ia kehilangan sosok ayah ataupun ibu yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Rasanya menakutkan. Aku takut mereka perlahan-lahan akan melupakanku. Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan memiliki keluarga baru lagi. Benar, kan?"

Karena yang Jaemin ingat, ayah dan ibunya selalu ada. Meski mereka tidak selalu punya waktu untuk Jaemin, setidaknya setiap hari ia masih bisa melihat keduanya. Tidak seperti hari ini, hari pertama yang ia lewati tanpa Taeil –ayahnya terasa begitu asing. Ia harus terbiasa, namun membiasakan diri mengapa begitu sulit.

"Ah maafkan aku Haechan –ah… Aku jadi menangis tidak jelas begini"

Jaemin mencoba mencairkan suasana sendu di antara mereka. Ia mengusap airmatanya kasar lalu tersenyum ceria seperti Jaemin yang Haechan kenal.

Haechan mengulum senyum, ia balas tersenyum.

"Mungkin Tuhan sedang mengujimu, Jaem…." Tukas Haechan "Tapi yakinlah, bahwa Ia tidak akan memberikan ujian di luar batas kemampuanmu"

"Orangtuamu mungkin tidak lagi tinggal dalam satu rumah" Haechan ikut mengusap sudut matanya yang berair "Tapi mereka tetaplah ayah dan ibumu"

"Kau mungkin marah pada mereka, hatimu juga mungkin sangat sakit saat ini. Tapi ingatlah, bahwa ketika kau lahir merekalah yang paling bahagia menyambutmu ke dunia ini"

"Kau harus kuat! Buat ayah dan ibumu bangga. Walaupun mereka tidak bisa membesarkanmu berdua lagi, tunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa kau anaknya adalah yang terbaik"

"Hanya ingat, mereka mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Arrachi?"

Jaemin mengangguk cepat dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Jadi tidak nih jengukin Renjun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara erangan terdengar lirih, seorang anak laki-laki sedang meringkuk di atas kasur lapuk. Renjun meringis, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Belum lagi rasa mual yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Efek kemoterapi selalu membuatnya sengsara.

"Renjunie… Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya masuk ke dalam kamar berukuran sempit itu dengan tergesa. Satu tangannya membawa bungkusan nasi beserta piring dan sendok. Dibukanya bungkusan berisi nasi dan lauk yang tak seberapa, lalu menyuapkannya pada sang anak.

"N –nanti saja makannya, ayah…." Lirih Renjun. "Rasanya mual sekali" imbuhnya. Ia semakin menarik diri membentuk kepompong, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

"Tiga suap saja, oke? Kata dokter kau harus makan yang banyak setelah kemoterapi"

Kun –ayah Renjun berusaha membujuk sang anak. Dengan sabar ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kurus Renjun. Ia membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di dinding, menyuapkan sesendok nasi yang ditelan dengan malas oleh sang anak.

Renjun mengamati raut wajah ayahnya. Rasa lelah terekam jelas di wajah yang masih tampan di usianya yang menginjak angka empat puluh. Titik-titik keringat mengalir deras, Renjun tahu ayahnya selalu bekerja keras –untuk menghidupinya.

"A –ayah pasti lelah kan?" tanya Renjun. Entahlah, hatinya sangat sensitive akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak. Ayah tidak pernah lelah Renjunie~" balas Kun disertai seulas senyum menenangkan. Ia kembali menyuapi Renjun.

"Bohong. Ayah pasti lelah kan!" tuntut Renjun. Ia menelan susah payah. Dadanya terasa perih karena rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang.

Kun mengusak surai tipis sang anak. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sendu melihat helaian rambut Renjun yang tersangkut di sela jarinya.

"Kalaupun ayah lelah, hanya dengan melihatmu semua rasa lelah ayah akan berkurang Renjunie…."

 _ **TES**_

Air mata Renjun mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan sembuh ayah…" bisiknya. "Aku akan pergi seperti Ibu"

Kun meletakkan piring berisi nasi di samping tempat tidur. "Kata siapa kau tidak akan sembuh?" Diusapnya pipi tirus Renjun penuh sayang, ia tahu anaknya itu hanya merasa takut. "Kau pasti sembuh Renjunie~ Ayah akan selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk pengobatanmu. Jangan pernah takut….."

Renjun menggelengkan kepala, menampik tangan Kun yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau berobat lagi jika itu hanya akan membuat ayah lelah. Berhenti saja, mari habiskan waktu yang kita punya ayah…."

"Renjunie dengar….." Kun berkata sembari memegang kedua bahu Renjun "Lihat ayah…. Lihat… Apa ayah terlihat lelah? Apa ayah pernah berkata bahwa ayah lelah?" tukasnya. Ia menghapus air mata Renjun yang membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Justru itu, justru karena ayahnya tidak pernah berkata apapun membuat Renjun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Justru karena ayah tidak pernah berkata bahwa ayah lelah… hiks….."

Suara Renjun bergetar

"Karena ayah tidak pernah berkata bahwa ayah terluka…"

Ia menggigit bibir, menundukkan kepala agar air matanya tidak disaksikan oleh ayahnya.

"Karena ayah selalu berkata semua baik-baik saja….

Karena ayah selalu berusaha kuat untukku"

Renjun menatap Kun memelas. Menangis penuh putus asa yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"Aku selalu merasa berdosa menjadi anakmu… ayah…." ucap Renjun menyengguk "Aku selalu menyusahkanmu…. Maaf….."

Di usianya yang ke tujuh tahun, Ibu Renjun meninggal karena penyakit kanker darah yang diidapnya. Penyakit genetik selalu menurun. Itu yang dokter katakan setahun yang lalu saat Renjun terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ia ingat, ayahnya menangis sambil bersimpuh di depan dokter. Ketika Renjun menanyakan perihal sakitnya, Kun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" _ **Uhukk… Uhukk…."**_

Kun tersentak saat Renjun terbatuk hebat. Ia semakin panik melihat sang anak muntah.

"PERGI! AYAH PERGI SAJA! INI MENJIJIKKAN!"

Renjun berteriak. Ia mendorong tubuh Kun yang berusaha memijit belakang kepalanya. Nafasnya memburu karena amarah. Renjun melepas seprei yang terkena muntahannya tidak sabar. Ia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, perasaan tidak berguna membuatnya kembali terisak semakin hebat.

"Renjun! Biar ayah saja yang membersihkannya." Kun mengambil alih seprei kotor yang berada di tangan Renjun. Memaksa sang anak untuk duduk di tempat tidur dan berusaha membersihkan mulut Renjun.

"BERHENTI! KUBILANG BERHENTI AYAH!"

Kun menjauhkan tangannya. Ditatapnya Renjun tak mengerti. Apa yang salah sebenarnya. Kun tak mengerti.

"Lalu ayah harus bagaimana, Renjunie?" tanya Kun putus asa.

"Kau itu putra ayah satu-satunya…." Lirih Kun. "Hanya Renjunie yang ayah punya di dunia ini. Ibumu sudah pergi, Ayah juga tidak ingin Renjunie pergi"

Mata laki-laki itu merah, sekuat tenaga menahan tangis yang bisa saja pecah. Orangtua mana yang ingin melihat anaknya sakit. Jika bisa, ia ingin sakit itu dialihkan saja padanya. Agar Renjun tidak perlu menghadapi semua kesakitan ini.

Bibir Kun bergetar "Semua akan ayah berikan untuk Renjun. Semuanya hanya untuk Renjun."

"Kau sangat berharga bagi ayah, melebihi apapun. Bahkan nyawa ayah sekalipun. Kenapa Renjun tidak mengerti juga?"

Renjun sesenggukan. Ia meraih tangan Kun. "Maaf…. Maaf… Maafkan aku ayah…" isaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati….. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ayah sendirian…."

Renjun terus mengulang sampai nafasnya tersengal. Ia menggenggamn tangan Kun sangat erat. Ia takut, ketakutan jika sewaktu waktu meninggalkan Kun sendirian.

"Siapa bilang kau akan pergi meninggalkan ayah?" balas Kun. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Ia harus kuat, jika Renjun lemah, tugasnya adalah menguatkan. "Kau pasti sembuh dan akan menemani ayah sampai rambut ayah jadi putih semua" tukasnya.

"Maka dari itu mari sama-sama berjuang, Renjunie….."

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAST PRESENT FUTURE**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pelayan membawak secangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Diletakkannya dengan pelan cangkir tersebut di atas meja kecil disamping kursi santai yang tengah diduduki oleh majikannya.

"Tuan, kopinya sudah siap. Saya permisi dulu"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Tuan itu menoleh, tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada pintu. Yuta –laki-laki itu sedang menunggu kepulangan Jeno. Hari ini ia tidak bekerja, tubuhnya sedang tidak baik, begitu juga dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Langit semakin gelap, jam menunjukkan pukul enam. Kemana gerangan sang anak yang tak kunjung pulang. Yuta memang tidak pernah pulang dari kantor dibawah jam tujuh. Jadi dia tidak hafal jam pulang sekolah Jeno. Menunggu anaknya seperti ini membuatnya cemas, khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan sang anak.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya menyungging senyum, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Berapa banyak waktu yang ia lalui tanpa menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah seorang ayah. Yang kapan saja bisa merasa khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

Manik Yuta melebar melihat kedatangan sosok yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Dengan cepat ia memangggil Jeno yang acuh akan keberadaannya.

"Jeno, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yuta. "Kemarilah, appa ingin berbicara"

Tak ada pergerakan dari Jeno. Anak laki-laki itu hanya berdiri diam, seakan malas berinteraksi dengan Yuta.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin appa bicarakan denganmu, Jeno-ya" ulang Yuta.

Jeno berdecak "Hal penting? Ah~ Apa appa akan menikah dengan jalang itu? Itu yang kau maksud hal penting?"

Rahang Yuta mengeras, namun daripada menuruti emosi Jeno, Yuta memilh mengalah.

"Duduklah sebentar Jeno-ya…." Kali ini Yuta berucap setengah memohon.

Sebenarnya Jeno enggan beranjak, namun ia tahu tidak ada gunanya membantah perintah ayahnya. Dengan kesal, ia duduk di kursi yang terletak bersebelahan dengan Yuta. Ini kali pertamanya mereka berdua berinteraksi dengan normal layaknya ayah dan anak setelah dua tahun lamanya.

"Kemarin ayah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani eommamu" Yuta memulai. Sedikit dipijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"B –beliau meminta ayah agar merelakan eommamu"

Jantung Jeno berdetak cepat. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia meremas tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Telinganya berdenging mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Yuta.

"A –apa maksud appa?" tanya Jeno terbata. Matanya memburam berisi tetesan bening yang bergumul di sudut-sudut.

Yuta diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu Jeno mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Ah~ Arrasso…. Appa pasti senang sekali. Kalau eomma mati, appa bisa cepat-cepat mencari pengganti eomma kan?"

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sakit luar biasa saat mengatakan kata 'mati'. Jeno menyimpan harapan dua tahun lamanya, bahwa suatu saat Winwin akan membuka mata dan kembali tersenyum untuknya. Tapi detik ini, Yuta seperti memadamkan harapan yang selalu ia semogakan itu.

"BENAR KAN! BENAR KAN ITU APPA!"

Marah. Sesak. Perih. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Jeno berdiri, dengan sempoyongan beranjak meninggalkan Yuta. Ia tidak kuat lagi.

Lari. Pikiran yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika jiwanya tidak ingin menerima kenyataan.

"DENGARKAN APPA JENO!"

Yuta ikut berteriak. Ia mencekal lengan sang anak namun dengan cepat pula terlepas karena Jeno menyentaknya begitu kuat.

"APA YANG HARUS KUDENGAR LAGI, APPA? APAKAH APPA INGIN MENGATAKAN BAHWA APPA SETUJU DENGAN KATA-KATA DOKTER SIALAN ITU?"

Ketakutan Jeno besar. Jika Yuta menjawab iya, sungguh ia akan memilih mati saja.

"Lihat appa Jeno….."

Yuta kembali memegang kedua lengan Jeno. Pada satu titik matanya bertemu dengan mata Jeno yang masih berdiri gemetar, perutnya terasa mulas. Ia bisa melihat buliran bening yang mengalir menuruni pipi sang anak.

"A –apakah appa terlihat seperti sedang mencintai orang lain?"

Yuta beralih pada pipi Jeno. Ditangkupnya wajah yang basah dengan air mata itu.

"Apakah appa pernah terlihat memuja orang lain selain eommamu?"

Yuta adalah laki-laki. Ia pernah berikrar dalam hidupnya untuk selalu kuat. Tapi ia terlalu lelah. Ia hanya ingin Jeno mengerti perasaannya.

"Apakah appa terlihat menginginkan orang lain sebagai eommamu? Jawab appa, Jeno ya…"

Yuta menangis. Ia biarkan airmatanya mengalir. Biar hari ini mereka berdua berbagi kesedihan. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada mereka harus berdiam-diaman dengan kesalahpahaman.

"Seumur hidup appa, hanya satu orang yang appa cintai tulus sepenuh hati

Hanya eommamu, Jeno-ya…"

Jeno menunduk. Bahunya berguncang keras, ia menangis sampai terasa sesak. Untuk pertama kali hari ini Jeno mengingat ayahnya juga manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Ia tidak sadar, bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini mungkin lebih terluka lagi. Yuta lah yang paling menderita.

"Kumohon appa….. hiks….. Kumohon….."

Jeno meraung seperti anak kecil. Dicengkeramnya tangan Yuta yang memegang lengannya. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada sang ayah.

"Jangan biarkan eomma pergi…. Hiks… Kumohon jangan biarkan dokter itu membuat eomma pergi".

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halloooo

Mark Chenle Jisung nyusul ya munculnya

Jeno sama Renjun kebalikan bgt ya situasinya

Yg satu rela nuker hidupnya buat ortunya yg satu rela nuker buat anaknyaanaknya

Bikiff inni rada puyeng, huftdhuftd

Semoga masih betah bacanya

Ditunggu ya lanjutannya

Makasih sudah mau review, fav atau follow

Sumpah aku sayang kalian


End file.
